SG13 Interview
by Myoune
Summary: Un groupe de journalistes travaillant pour une chaine de téléréalité decide d'interviewer Itachi pour le lancement d'une nouvelle émission, SG13 Interview.


**Titre :** SG13 Interview

**Auteure **: Marionnette

**Genre** : Humour/Délire et Pure Fiction.

**Rating :** Besoin d'une autorisation gouvernementale pour lire cet écrit.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m appartiennent pas, ils sont propriétés exclusives de Mazashi Kishimoto

Merci à AgelEyesShika ((fan de Itachi x Kisame) avec qui j'écris le cross over) de me prêter sa personne sous le nom de Angie et un grand merci a Yuri (fan d'Itachi) pour m'avoir permis de l'utiliser à ma guise aussi. Puis merci a moi d'avoir changer de pseudo (Marionnette devenu Myou, et ce avant le commencement de l'écriture de la fic du même nom) et de mettre mis dans la fic.

Bonne lecture.

'-'-'-'-'

Question à Itachi

'-'-'-'-'

Lors d'un après midi paisible où le soleil tapait fort sur le village caché de Konoha un cri s'éleva de la demeure de l'avant dernier membre du clan Uchiwa.

'- Sasuke ! Grouille ! Passe la télécommande, fais pas chier, maugréa Naruto en courrant après Sasuke.

'-Mais c'est ma télé ! Protesta le jeune Uchiwa en éloignant la télécommande. Et puis pourquoi tout le monde vient regarder la télé chez moi ?

'-C'est cet après midi que la nouvelle émission de Réalité TV commence, expliqua Sakura déjà installée dans le divan. Dans deux minutes exactement.

'-Gotcha ! Fit le ninja masqué en subtilisant habilement la télécommande.

'-Bravo maître Kakashi, acclamèrent ses élèves.

'-Attention ! Je zappe ! Annonça Kakashi avant d'appuyer sur un bouton et de sauter en arrière pour atterrir entre Naruto et Sakura déjà captivés par l'écran.

…….Et bien chers téléspectateurs, c'est aujourd'hui que notre nouvelle émission est lancée ! Exposa le présentateur. Avant de commencer, ici dans les studios, tout les personnel tien à exprimer son partage de peine et de douleur de la perte de nos camarades lors des recherches qui ont précédées cet instant.

'- c'est du n'importe quoi cette émission.

'-Ta gueule Sasuke, ça commence ! Cria Naruto.

…….Pour bien commencer la saison et ainsi péter tout les records d'audience, nous avons décider d'interviewer en direct le plus grand criminel connu sur notre territoire, rendu coupable du meurtre de sans froid de toute sa famille, le très talentueux ninja renégat de Konoha, j'ai nommé Itachi Uchiwa. Envoyés spéciaux à vous l'antenne et bonne chance….

'-On comprend pourquoi il y a eue des pertes chez les journalistes. Personne n'approche mon frère aussi facilement.

'-SASUKE ! La ferme ! Hurlèrent les trois autres. Pourquoi l'écran est noir !

…..Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Ici SG13 (treizième groupe suicidaire), c'est Myou qui vous parle. Toute l'équipe est au complet. On va y aller, juste le temps de régler les camera…..petit problème de transmission.

L'écran du téléviseur montra peu à peu les images de trois femmes au pied d'une falaise.

'-Ceci est une enquête pour un public averti, en raison des effusions de sang qui peuvent subvenir à tout moment, informa la fille au long cheveux marron et aux yeux du même ton. Comment vous le voyez, nous n'avons pas trouvé de garde du corps suicidaires pour nous accompagner. Les ninjas……c'est trop cher et le bénévolat ils n'en font pas

'-Je crois surtout qu'ils ont la trouille d'approcher Itachi à moins d'un kilomètre, ironisa la grande châtaine aux yeux verts du groupe. Des mauviettes.

'- Ok, donc après les critiques Yuri et Myou, je voudrais dire que nous avons poursuivies les recherches de nos confrères et consoeurs et nous sommes parvenues a trouver un repère de l'organisation Akatsuki susceptible d'abriter le duo à interviewer, expliqua une petite blonde frisée aux yeux verts malicieux. J'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

'-Nous y allons donc !. Lampe torches allumées, paléontologue Myou parée ! En avant …..

La camera s'enfonça dans la grotte, toujours plus profonde, portée par les solides épaules du cameraman qui suivait les trois filles devant lui qui exploraient et trouvaient les passage pour faire passer le matériel.

En effet la grotte étaient humide et le sol glissant. La couche de calcaire pâteux sur les parois n'arrangeaient pas plus les choses ne laissant aucun point d'appui fiable à l'équipe. Au plafond se serraient des dizaines de chauves souris, serrées entre les nombreux grands stalactite qui menaçaient de tomber au moindre bruit.

'-YOU HOUUUUUU ! Lança Angie, deux mains devant sa bouche pour amplifier l'écho. Y'a quelqu'un ?

SCRATCH

Un énorme stalactite se détacha de la paroi et empala le pauvre homme qui passait dessous.

'-Merde, fit la pseudo paléontologue, un air faussement choquée sur le visage. On a perdu le mec du micro.

'-Là bas, averti Yuri avançant toujours. Une porte. De la lumière dessous !

'-La sortie ! S'exclama la blonde.

'-Mais non ! Allons voir !

Tous se pressèrent d'aller voir de plus près cette porte en bois de chêne vernis par-dessous laquelle un faisceau de lumière synthétique s'échappait. En tendant l'oreille, on entendait de petit bruit qui venait de derrière.

'-Soyons courtoises et civilisées ! Précisa Myou avant d'entreprendre de frapper à la porte.

Une voix à la fois ennuyée et fatiguée retentie de l'autre coté.

'-Le mot de passe.

Les trois journalistes se regardèrent dépourvues, n'ayant pas prévu le coup.

'-Bon au hasard …..hum, réfléchi un instant Angie

'-Sésame ouvres-toi, lança Yuri d'un ton supérieur.

Aucune réponse positive et négative ne vint de la part de la personne présente derrière la porte.

'-C'est pour une interview d'Itachi, ajouta Myou.

La voix grave retentit a nouveau avec une pointe d'énervement dedans.

'-Itachi… c'est pour toi ! Encore et toujours pour toi ! Y a jamais rien pour Kisame !

Yuri abaissa la poignée de la porte, l'entrouvrit et passa la tête de l'autre coté. Myou fit de même.

'-Heu …Monsieur Hoshigari…..On peut entrer ? Hésita a demander Yuri

'-Mais faites comme chez vous ! Déclara l'homme poisson depuis sa couchette.

Myou poussa la porte et entra, faisant signe aux autres de suivre. C'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles que le trio salua le duo.

'-Merci de nous accueillir dans votre ……., s'arrêta Myou avant de reprendre avec le juste mot, ….studio ! C'est cher le loyer ici ?

'-J'ai toucher Itachi ! Exalta Yuri. Je ne vais plus jamais me laver la main. Par contre toi, Angie, déclara t'elle en s'éloignant quelque peu, tu ferais bien de te débarrasser de cette odeur de poisson.

'-Alors, c'était quoi le vrai mot de passe ? Demanda la blonde ne faisant pas vraiment attention à sa collègue.

'-Vous êtes de sacrées comiques vous trois ! Remarqua le renégat assis devant une table, jouant au solitaire. Qui vous envoie ?

'-La curiosité ! Répondit Myou. Mais maintenant c'est nous qui posons les questions.

'-Flûte, jamais tranquille ! Soupira le Uchiwa. Je n'ai que deux façons de me débarrasser de vous. Un, je répond à vos questions. Deux……je vous tue.

'-Quelle classe ! Quel répondant ! A la hauteur de votre réputation ! Explosa Yuri dans une poussée d'adoration. Je commence. Qui êtes vous ? Un, un ninja renégat de Konoha. Deux, un membre actif de l'Akatsuki. Trois, un détenteur du Mangekyo Sharingan.

'-Ben les trois me semble t-il ! Répondit calmement Itachi

'- Mais appuis. APPUIS, suggéra fortement la grande.

'-Mais appuyer où ? Paniqua le renégat

'-Sur le buser voyons ! S'exclama Myou.

'-Time's up ! Fit Yuri. C'était les trois.

PAF

Itachi se retourna, la joue toute rouge, portant la trace du poing d'Angie et demanda d'un air perdu :

'-Mais pourquoi ?

'-Tu connais pas « Question pour un champignon » avec Yuri la Perse ? Non, ben maintenant oui ! Si tu réponds mal ou pas à une question, t'as mon point dans la figure ok ?

'-Halte à la violence inutile, suggéra Itachi.

'-Viol, répéta Angie, milles étoiles dans les yeux.

'-Bon, poursuivons, proposa Yuri, une goûte sur la tempe. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

'-Le bleu comme Kisame, lança Angie, poing droit prêt à partir.

Petit moment de silence, perplexe. Puis pour en avoir le cœur net, prenant son courage à deux mains, Yuri posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue à celui qui consumait son cœur.

'- C'est quoi ton type de femme ?

Réponse instantanée, de l'excitée de service, la blonde frisée Angie :

'- Si t'es bi ça nous arrange vachement ! En fait on venait demander si vous ne pouviez pas nous faire un petit lemon bien juteux là entre vous, maintenant. Moi je me mets au coin et je ne bouge pas, je fais que regarder, faites pas attention à moi, ok ?

'-Ça va pas la tête ! Hurla Yuri, assommant sur Angie place.

'-C'est pas une chaîne porno ! Cria Myou en allant s'assurer que la blonde était bien KO. Malheureusement Angie reprend peu à peu ses esprits et se redresse avec difficulté, encore bien sonnée.

'-Moi ! Et LUI ! Berk, berk, berk !

'-Vous êtes répugnantes ! Ajouta Kisame

'-C'est celui qui dit qui y est, rappliquèrent en même temps Yuri, Myou et Itachi.

'-T'as combien de QI ? Moi j'en ai 154 !

'-Mais on s'en tape ! Lui hurlèrent dessus ses camarades. C'est pas ton interview.

'-Pourquoi t'as tuer tout ton clan ? Demanda un des hommes qui réglait l'éclairage.

Itachi fronça les sourcils et répondit en serrant les dents :

'-C'était pour leurs montrer qu'il était difficile de me manipuler. Mais dans le feu de l'action, je n'ai laissé aucun spectateur.

'- Tu peux approfondir ? Manda Angie

'- Le conseil de famille avait décider de nous utilisé mon petit frère et moi pour renverser le Hokage et prendre la tête de Konoha.

'-Oh mais lors, c'est pour ça que Sasuke est toujours en vie ! S'exclama Yuri. T'as sauvé Konoha.

'-T'es un vrai héros, comme Naruto, un héro dans l'ombre, félicita Myou.

'-Me compare pas à cet abruti, coupa sec Itachi.

Le regard de Myou s'ombragea mais elle ne rétorqua pas, laissant passer pour cette fois.

'-Je suis vraiment un héros ? demanda Itachi pour en être bien certain.

'-NON ! Cria Myou.

Itachi d'abord choqué, les yeux grands ouverts, resta muet puis soudainement il se mit à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient à flots le longs de se joues alors qu'il s'effondrait sur la table.

'-Bouhouhou hou.

'-Tu l'as vexé ! Critiqua Yuri. Alors excuses-toi !

'-Non ! C'est lui qui a insulter Naruto en premier, se justifia Myou.

'-Hum, c'est pas pardonnable ça, admit Yuri. Essayons quand même. Itachi excuses-toi !

'-Non ! Les dames d'abords.

Myou fait un gros effort et va vers Itachi pour lui présenter ses plus plates et sincères excuses. Arrivée devant lui, Itachi lui ordonna de s'agenouiller, elle s'exécuta sans rechigner.

'-Maintenant pleure ! Ordonna t-il.

'-Pense a quelques chose de tristes, conseilla Angie.

'-J'arrive pas ! Dit elle après quelques essayes infructueux.

Perdant patience, Itachi écrasa volontiers les doigts de la journaliste. Des larmes apparurent alors aux coins de ses yeux.

'-J'attends !

'-Je suis desoléehéhéhéhéééééé ! Elle attrapa le bas du manteau du Uchiwa et se moucha bruyamment dedans.

'-MYOU

'-Ah je me sens mieux ! Déclara Myou, les narines bien dégagées.

Kisame se redressa et entrepris de comprendre se qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il essayer de prendre un peu de repos. Itachi debout, tremblant de fureur, fixant la muqueuse verdâtre sur son manteau en soie tressée à la main.

'-OH ! S'exclama Kisame en pointant du doigt les pants d'Itachi. Un nuage vert ! Je VEUX le même !

'-Attend ! J'arrive ! Annonça Myou. Une fois devant Kisame, elle effectua le même rituel.

'-Hé ! Regarde Itachi ! J'en ai un moi aussi maintenant ! Fit l'homme requin tout content en mettant bien en valeur son nouveau motif.

'-Bon, question suivante, continua Yuri. C'est quoi l'Akatsuki pour toi ? Une seconde famille ?

'-Certainement pas ! Je ne suis dans ce groupe que pour satisfaire mes intérêts personnels.

'-Qui se révèlent être, encouragea Myou.

'-Rencontrer des adversaires à ma taille. Les démons sont très puissants, et si je les bats tous, je serai le meilleur, le maître du monde ! Hahahaha !

« Ça va chauffer, pensa Myou »

« Tous aux abris» s'auto suggéra Yuri jetant un coup d'œil au nombre incomptable de tic qui apparaissaient sur le corps d'Angie.

'-C'est MOI la future maître du monde ! Explosa Angie. Et personne d'autre.

'-Oui, oui c'est toi, se sera toi, tenta de calmer Yuri. Itachi ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

'-Ben si…aie…non pardon, changeant de réponse son pied écrasé par celui de Yuri.

Retour au calme, les cameramen sortirent de derrière le canapé et l'interview pu alors reprendre.

'- Pourquoi t'es si beau ? Demanda Myou, après avoir longuement étudié le profil de l'Uchiwa.

'-Myou, s'écrièrent ses collaboratrices.

'-Miou, répéta Kisame.

'-Miaw ? Fit Itachi.

'-Ahhhhhhhhh un chat, sursauta le renégat de Kiri. J'ai entendu un chat. Ou est il ? Faite le sortir ! Paniqua t'il puis sauta sur son lit et se recroquevilla dans le coin.

'-Ben quoi ?

'-Bon, pour te répondre. De un, je suis un Uchiwa. Et de deux, je prends soin de ma peau, narra t-il en passant une main sur sa joue, amusé par la question.

'-Quelle marque ? Demanda immédiatement Yuri, pour pouvoir acheter la même une fois sortie.

'-L'Oréal ! Parce que je le veux bien ! Répondit Itachi en repoussant d'un geste vif les mèches qui tombaient devant son visage.

'-Pas de propagande ! S'écria Angie alarmée par tant d'immaturité. Question suivante.

'-Quelle est ta fleur préférée? Demanda Yuri, en pensant à la déco du temple pour la cérémonie.

'-Tu veux que je t'en fasse moi une fleur! L'agressa Itachi

'-OUI! Embrasse Kisame! Cria Angie. Devant les regards noirs que lui lançaient Myou et Yuri, Angie s'excusa et changea de sujet:

'-Bon, ok! Itachi, que fais tu devant ton miroir?

'-Je lui demande, commença Itachi d'une voix douce: Miroir mon beau miroir, qui est le plus beau?

'-C'est vrai? Demanda Yuri

'-NON! S'écria t'il. Je me fais les points noirs.

'-Restons sérieux. T'as déjà eu la grippe? Interrogea Myou qui sentait une migraine venir.

'- Non, je suis immunisé envers et contre tout sauf la bêtise.

'-Quelle chance! s'écria Angie.

'-Y a pas encore d'anti-virus, et c'est très contagieux, affirma Itachi.

'-On est au courrant, firent ensemble Myou et Yuri en regardant du coin de l'œil la blonde.

'-Au fait ! Ça fais quel effet d'être le partenaire de Kisame Hoshigari, le porteur d'une des sept épée de Kiri ? Demanda Myou en faisant l'éloge du renégat, sous peine de ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour.

'-Le même effet que se trimbaler un boulet de gousse d'ail autour du coup, répondit calmement Itachi.

La petite salle fut en un instant infestée de rire et de pouffement, alors que Kisame et Angie faisaient la gueule.

'-Bon, on va pas s'éterniser ici, annonça Myou, on va commencer a plier bagage les filles.

'-Une dernière question alors. Je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda Yuri dans murmure.

'-Non

'-Et moi, tenta sa chance Myou.

'-Non

'-Kisame toi tu peux embrasser Itachi, permit Angie sourire aux lèvres.

'-ANGIE ! Gronda Yuri

'-Oui ? C'est mon nom ! répondit la concernée.

'-Et elle recommence, s'exaspéra Myou. Faudra écrire à tous les fanfikeurs, et leur demander de rédiger tout plein d'histoire croustillantes sur ce bref.

'-Très bonne idée, je ferai ça quand on sera rentrée, décida Yuri. Comme ça on aurai la paix.

'-Je n'en sui pas si sure, craignit Myou. Les Itachi x Kisame, c'est comme une drogue, quand tu commence tu peux plus t arrêter, et t'en demande toujours plus.

'-Allez Itachi, s'il te plait, juste la bise alors ! Supplia Yuri, maintenant à genoux.

'-Bon allez venez ! Fit Itachi après un soupir.

Yuri et Myou se ruèrent dans les bras ouverts du Uchiwa, chacune d'un coté, et lui les embrassèrent les joues. Itachi leur rendit leur bise, se qui eue le mérite de les faire rougir au plus au point.

'-Tu sais que t'es douillet Itachi, appris Myou.

'-J'aime bien tes cheveux, Je t'aime tout entier !

'-T'es en bonne compagnie là ? Maugréa Kisame.

'-Wé, tranquille ! Fit Itachi penaud. En plus c'est gratuit !

'-Et bien, c'est fini, a bientôt peut être pour de nouvelles aventures périlleuses de SG13, annonça Angie. Peut être que nous effectuerons d'autre interview, et peux être pas. Tout depend de l audience. Tout dépend de vous chers téléspectateurs.

'-On peux dormir chez vous ? Histoire de faire plus ample connaissance, proposa Yuri toujours lové sur Itachi, jouant avec ses cheveux.

'-Non faut les laisser entre eux, sinon ils n'apprendrons jamais à s'aimer, déclara la voix d'Angie.

'-Un dernier mot avant de rendre l'antenne ? Demanda Myou en serrant plus fort son étreinte. Tu veux que je te papouille ?

'-Héhéhé ! Sasuke, je t'aime !

FLASH

Le sang de Sasuke n'avait fais qu'un tour, trop c'était trop, il avait éteint la télé.

'-Baka de grand frère à la gomme. Je te tuerai, jura Sasuke sur la télécommande. Maintenant tout le monde dehors. Naruto si t'es pas content, au lieu de dépenser ton argent en ramen, économise et achète toi une télé.

'-'-'-'-'

Voila

Chers telespectateurs/lecteursà vous de donner le jugement. Aimé ? Pas aimer ? SG13 aura-t-elle une continuité ? Les reviews s'est en bas à gauche.

Marionnette


End file.
